


We Want To Be Noticed

by MissCinnabonRoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCinnabonRoll/pseuds/MissCinnabonRoll
Summary: - Preview -"So I heard that you have a plan to make the others notice us? " The female scoffed. "You're pulling my leg kid... "The blonde gave a small glare. "I know it'll work! We just need to combine forces and I'm sure they'll notice us! ""You sure have a lot of hope in this. " The platinum blonde male said. "I'll help you because I know it'll be for the best for us."He looked off to the side, his gaze looked... Saddening. "Especially for her..."





	1. Prologue

There are many countries in the world. Each one is unique in their own way and are very proud of that. All countries have the same things we do; emotions, interests, hobbies, intelligence, strengths, weaknesses, struggles, and most important, a life.  
  
Every personification has these, not just countries. Most people think, “It's just a place, it's not like it has feelings… “ They're too closed minded.  
  
The personifications are like us but more… Advanced. They know more, have seen more, have felt more… Because they are immortal.  
  
It may seem like a gift or blessing to have immortality…. It isn't. It's a curse disguised as a blessing. How would it be like if you had to watch your friends age as you stayed young, and you watch them die?  
  
It's heartbreaking, isn't it? That's what they feel almost all the time.  
  
Countries, capitals, cities, and micronations have always been here with us. As regular human beings. They only have some things to worry about, but the most important one is; population or recognition.  
  
Recognition is very important to them. If less people begin to recognize them… The more they fade. Especially since the people who influence their culture; that's something very important as well. Until there's nothing left, and they're just a memory.  
  
That's why it's so important for a country to be recognized and have ties with the culture within the nation they represent. It's to keep them from being wiped out of existence. From being a forgotten memory.  
  
A lot of nations do many things to be recognized. They do it for the sake of their existence. Give them credit for trying.


	2. Please, Don't Ever Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noтe: тнe ѕтory wιll вe lιĸe тнιѕ: нave any oғ yoυ waтcнed once υpon a тιмe? ιғ ѕo, yoυ ĸnow нow тнey нave тнe мaιn ploт and aт ѕoмe мoмenтѕ тнey нave ғlaѕнвacĸѕ, rιgнт? well, ιт'll вe lιĸe тнaт нere. ι нope yoυ enjoy тнιѕ ѕтory! - мιѕѕ arcтιc ғoх

Arguments are such a frustration to many people. Most can't handle them. Who can't? With people bickering over the littlest things, it's aggravating.

However, some arguments are very serious, and you wonder: "How did it even come up in the first place? "

Just imagine over a hundred people arguing at the same time. Rambling on about nonsense until it gets serious. That's when it gets more frustrating. That's why the blonde German tells others to not mention anything of his country's past. To avoid conflict as well as the pain, but there are others who've had a rough past as well and others mention it. It angers the German very much.

He slams his fists onto the table as he tells with his mighty voice. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! " Soon, he has everyone's attention and they stop what they're doing. The German sighs.

"Finally. I thought I should remind you that we're here to discuss important matters that are in the present, not the past. "

Everyone looked at the ground in guilt as some said "Sorry" or "That's true... ". They went back to discussing about conflicts around the world that were important.

"Terribly sorry for that Ludwig... " A blonde man with emerald eyes said. Ludwig, the personification of Germany looked up at the other male.

"It's fine Britain. It just gets annoying as hell when we all fight. " He rubbed his temples.

The British male sighed. "I know. Sorry for that. " He then crossed his arms and huffed. "However it's mostly the frog's fault. " A "hey! " can be heard from across the room.

Ludwig sighs. "You should take some blame as well Arthur. We're all to blame... " Arthur gave a look of guilt as his eyes trailed to the ground.

"Are we also to blame for all the wars? " Ludwig looked down at his hands.

"You know the answer to that... We all do... " Arthur winced a bit as he looked up to see everyone chatting. Most of them smiling or being who they are.

His gaze softened. "I wish we could go back to the Golden Age... "

"Don't we all? "

**T̤̈ï̤m̤̈ë̤ S̤̈k̤̈ï̤p̤̈**

The violet eyed male made his way to his home. He was exhausted from the meeting and the trip back home. He sighed in relief at the sight of his house in the distance.

"Look Kumajojo. We're almost home. " The man smiled softly at the polar bear he was holding. The bear looked up at him.

"Who are you? " The man sighed. "I'm Canada, your owner... "

He continued to walk through the snow, passing by some trees, as he made process to getting to his destination. He finally made it to the front door. He put the bear down to look through the pockets of his jacket. He found the key and unlocked the door to be greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes.

The bear quickly went in the house as soon as the scent of food hit his nose, making the blonde chuckle lightly. He closed and locked the door behind him and took off his oversized jacket and hung it. Under it was a velvet turtleneck sweater. He looked around the house. It was simple, not too simple, but not that fancy or flashy.

He saw a small figure lying on the couch that was near the fireplace. He went over and saw a young boy who looked around 11 or 12 with dirty blonde hair, a curl similar to the adult male, he was wearing a red sweater and some sweatpants. He was dozing off. The man chuckled as he patted the child's head. He headed to his room to get a soft, fluffy blanket for the boy. He covered the child's small form and went to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw the bear, sitting on a chair at the table, already eating some of the pancakes.

"That kid knows how to cook some good pancakes. Like you. " The bear said. The male nods and sits beside the bear.

"Of course. I taught him the best I could. " He gave a soft smile. There was a long silence as the two ate the pancakes. It was broken when the sound of footsteps approached them.

"Matthew? Kumajiro? " Canada turned to see the boy awake, rubbing his eyes a bit as he yawned.

"Cosmo, why are you awake? " He asked. The child shrugged.

"I should ask the same question. You did come back from a meeting after all. "

The Canadian man rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course. I just couldn't leave the pancakes you made go to waste." He said with a chuckle.

The boy named Cosmo smiled. "Just thought you two might've been hungry when you came back." There was a silence.

"Matthew?"

"Yes?"

The boy hesitated before saying, "Why don't people notice you?" This question took the man a bit by surprise.

Sure, he was not acknowledged by anyone, but it didn't make any sense because he was the second largest country; Canada. Cosmo always pondered about that, sometimes getting a bit mad at the people who didn't take notice in the older Canadian. He can understand why no one would know him, but Canada? It didn't make any sense.

"Well... I don't know... Maybe it's just... That I'm not that open." Matthew responded. Cosmo didn't look convinced.

"Why the question?"

The young nation sighed. "It's just.... It bothers me that people don't recognize you. You're a large country and you have many wonderful attractions. And..." he stopped suddenly.

Matthew went over to the boy, kneeling to his height. "And?"

Cosmo looked at the ground. "It worries me... Everyday... When I wake up... I always have the fear that you're gone..." The child's voice was cracking. "I'm scared that with everyone not acknowledging you, you'll disappear and leave me all alone..." Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he sniffles.

The Canadian embraces the younger one's small body, patting his back and ensuring the boy that everything will be fine. Kumajiro went over to them and joined the embrace. He pushed Cosmo a bit to look at him and wiped his eyes. The child looked back at his brother, still giving him the expression of worry for his sibling.

"I'm not going to disappear Cosmo. I won't leave you. I promise."

"A-are you sure?" Canada nodded. The young nation gave him a small smile and Matthew smiled back. It was getting even more late, so the three of them decided to call it a night. Cosmo laid there on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and tried to let sleep consume him. It wouldn't. He groaned and remembered the conversation he had with Canada.

.

.

.

.

_I'd rather disappear than my brother. He's much more important._


	3. To Protect A Life

It was important for someone to protect the ones they care about. They go out of their way to make sure they're safe and well. People do this in their own way.  
  
There's just one question to this; how long can you protect them?  
  
Askel has thought that for so long after he promised to protect his sister, Mari, who was the closest to him. He trusted her completely and enjoyed her company. She was just a very kind person in general. He sighed to himself, his breath visible due to the freezing temperatures of Scandinavia.  
  
Mari and Askel both represented Jan Mayen and Svalbard. Two islands that were under the control of Norway, also known as their brother, Lukas. Like him, they were part of the Nordics and they all have been living with each other, all tied together with strong bonds.  
  
Despite being far apart from each other, they were connected and felt what the other was feeling. Mari was a nice girl who enjoyed reading and talking. It just didn't make sense that no one know her.  
  
Back then, before WW2, a lot of countries knew Mari. However, after the bombs sent from the Germans... No one managed to get to the island on time, but England did. It was too late though and all the country could do was help her back to the Nordic household. The people slowly forgot who she was soon after the war.  
  
Literally, no one noticed her or even knew she existed. Askel clenched his fists at the thought. _'How could they?'_ He thought. At least the Nordics still remembered her, but it was still saddening to see no one knew her.  
  
Askel then vowed to make sure people would remember her. It wasn't fair that a lot of them know who he is but not his sister. He cursed at the fact it might actually be his own fault for still being remembered. He was used for the Germans' plans.  
  
What makes matters worse is that Mari's population was not even citizens. They were just scientists who visited her from time to time. Only 10.  
  
10.  
  
That was almost as much as a small party group. Askel was surprised his sister managed to keep living on like this. If something isn't done about this Mari will-  
  
Askel stopped his thoughts. No. He can't think the worst. Not now. He needed to stay positive about this. He sighed once again, but this one carried more weight.  
  
Footsteps came from behind him. "What brings you here, brother? "  
  
Norway sat next to Askel. He was currently sitting out on the porch. "Something seemed to be bothering you before you just walked out. "  
  
A moment of brief silence. "Do you believe we can help Mari? " The younger male asked, not at all looking at his brother. Be strong.  
  
"Yes. " The Norwegian answered as soon as the question was asked; as if he answered this question a million times before. "I have much faith. "  
  
"But... What if we can't- "  
  
"Don't say that. " Norway interrupted him, his voice raised a little. "You can't think of something like that now. You know better. "  
  
Askel nods. "I'm sorry Lukas. "  
  
"It's alright. Just hope for a miracle. "  
  
The younger nation looked up at the sky, his dull blue eyes looking at the clouds. "Yeah... "

 

 

  
A small child sat alone in the snow. They held a baby seal close to them. "I wonder if anyone will come... " They said to them self.  
  
Another child came running toward them. "Hey!" This caught their attention as they turned around. A small girl was heading to them.  
  
When she reached him, he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl panted as she tried to catch her breath. When she finally can breath better she looked up at him and smiled, holding her hand out. "Hello. My name is Anette. "  
  
The child looked at their hand and put the seal down. They shook her hand. "Nice to meet you.... I'm Askel. "


	4. Never Forget

"He is the absolute worse!" A female voice rang through the streets of Italy. Some people glanced at the woman in question, others didn't pay much attention to her outburst. They knew who she was and who she was yelling about. Her name is Siena and the person mentioned is Florence.  
  
Now, why would people know who they were? Because personifications are not really all that off or out of the ordinary from humans. They're just like humans, but with some slight differences. Besides that and the whole immortality thing, yeah, they're definitely like humans. Not too special.  
  
As her arms were crossed, she passed by many shops with much to offer. Siena was upset with her brother once again. They had a strong rivalry between each other since they were able to conquer other lands. Many times has she proven that Florence was no match for her, but she slipped up one day and now she came from a military outpost transformed to republic to a city.  
  
The woman lets out a sigh, remembering the days where she had a lot and wasn't always getting her idiot brother off her back.

 

  
  
"She's such a cag-" Florence paused before he could finish the cuss word; be cautious of kids around listening in on him.  
  
She was not his downfall; that was his own fault. Yet their burning rivalry doesn't end. It's not as violent as it was back in the old days, but it's present.   
  
"If only she just... gave up. Why did she have to fight back so harshly?" He hissed, remembering the first time his sister bested him. She was the first weak, as he puts it, territory to actually put so much of a fight at his attempt to conquer her. It infuriated him to the point where he wouldn't stop coming back.  
  
Eventually he did it. He beat her. Why wasn't he satisfied then? It was what he wanted, but it didn't fill the whole he had in his heart.

 

  
  
"Ha! I can't believe I was worried over all of this! Everything is going so smoothly. Hmm." The republic looked over the current map he possessed. "Ah. My next conquest is the Republic of Siena."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I forgot, who is that?"  
  
One of the soldiers went up to the young man to fill him in on who they're up against. "It is said they were originally a military outpost before the Lombards and Franks came by to give their opinion on how the government should work. Best be careful sir."  
  
Florence furrowed his eyebrows. "Sí, now I remember. This is the pipsqueak who's been gaining some attention. Well, they've gained my attention in which they'll regret! Onward men!"  
  
_This is the Republic of Florence; a pretty boy, well, not until later. An Italian state who originally was fought over by two major powers. No one knows who got him but oh well, they lost him._  
  
_After, he was taken in and lived with three other states named Siena, Lucca, and Pisa; sharing one house together called The March of Tuscany. The reason for splitting up from them was that Matilda, who controlled most of the territories, died. In her name, Florence rebelled against everyone else in the house and also because he hated her successor. The three states he used to live with also became his rivals. Ain't that nice, huh?_  
  
_Later on though, Tuscany, his caretaker/sibling who took him in after Rome crumbled, dragged him back. "Little scamp." Was what she told him. Although he bit back and gained independence much to their dismay._  
  
_".... Why do you make things harder for me...?"_  
  
_At some points, you can compare Florence to the Roman Empire from his successes. Now, now, let's get back to him before this gets out of hand._  
  
"Siena!" Florence yelled out, pointing at the other Italian state. She turned around, not showing much interest. "Your popularity has gained the attention of many, but you're a fool to believe that such popularity doesn't have consequences!" He continued to talk while Siena wasn't really listening.  
  
_'Oh... it's Florence. Didn't he just kick Pisa and Lucca's asses? Wonder how those two are. Does he even... remember me? Of course he does. The asshole and I used lived together. I slightly feel bad for Tuscany... dealing with the four of us.'_  
  
"Now enough chitchat! Time to bow down to us!"   
  
Siena just narrowed her eyes, pretty much accepting the challenge. She was very confident in this. _'His ego will be the downfall of him. Poor fool.'_

**Timeskip** _  
  
_ Florence entered his home, all bloodied up and bruised. An arrow was stuck to his shoulder. "I don't understand... what went wrong? She's weak! What in the name of-!?" He groaned in frustration.  
  
_The fight Siena and Florence had actually was pretty deadly. It was the bloodiest battle in Medieval Italy. Of course no one really expected the mighty Florence to go down to Siena and it wouldn't be the last fight the two will get into. Moral of the story... well, we don't know._

 

  
  
"You think my sense of fashion is garbage!?" The city yelled at his sister to which she smirked.  
  
"I don't think, I know it's garbage."  
  
"Many will disagree with you because Gucci is always great."  
  
In the distance, Genoa watched the two bicker back and forth. "Some things don't change..." ** __  
**


End file.
